<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeat by BuzzBeaBi155</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120616">Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzBeaBi155/pseuds/BuzzBeaBi155'>BuzzBeaBi155</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort Ships [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, November Fanfiction Challenge, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzBeaBi155/pseuds/BuzzBeaBi155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[November Writing Prompts 01; Heartbeat]</p><p>Nagito invites Hajime out for a stroll in the winter chill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort Ships [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hajime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They never usually went out, especially on cold days such as this, sitting on a snow-covered bench. Hajime didn’t like seeing him shake from how cold it was but Nagito insisted. The brunette had to keep reminding himself that they were only best friends...the overwhelming crush he had on the unstable boy could make heads turn if people knew about it. No one would ever know about it, not even Nagito himself. Hajime would rather die than be rejected again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, great observation skills there, Sherlock,” Hajime joked, looking at Nagito, who didn’t react to the joke at all, he only stared down at the snow-covered ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagito?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, did you say something?” Hajime realized how dazed he seemed, his eyes out of focus as if trapped in his own thoughts but he still attempted to look at Hajime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, nothing of importance but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime! Don’t say that!” His eyes were fully on him, whatever he was trapped in, he escaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything you say and do is of importance to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so defensive all of a sudden?” Hajime looked at his best friend with utter confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just really like you, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Hajime’s face heated up like a heater in December but he tried to push the hope away; he means as a best friend right? Of course, he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look up to you! Even though you’re talentless, your hope shines so brightly!” Nagito rambled on…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything you do is amazing, even if it’s just cooking dinner or watching TV! How you let me into your amazing home baffles me! I’m nothing but scum and you don’t even mind it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not scum, Nagito, we’ve talked about this-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you do that,” Nagito looked at him like he was staring at a God, “correct me or ever so kindly tell me to stop calling myself trash when I am-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagito.” Hajime interrupted to give a warning voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime, let me finish,” the brunette rolled his eyes and stayed silent, “I’ve always believed I am and you know that...but I don’t know why you insist that I’m not anything bad…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked at him, silently, eyes begging and Hajime took this as a sign; Nagito wanted the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not a bad person, Nagito,” Hajime began, “you have your moments where you’re unintentionally rude for the sake of ‘hope’ but whatever you say against talentless people has no meaning behind it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it doesn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still hang out with me,” with that, the albino’s jaw snapped shut as if Hajime was on the nose with that answer. Nagito always went on about the Reserve Course Students, how useless they are, or how they can be used as stepping stones but the words had no meaning behind them nor any bad intent. Of course, Nagito believed his words but no harm was ever meant to be made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I first met you, I thought you were an asshole,” the brunette chuckled, finally looking off into the distance of the empty road the was coated with sparkling white snow, “I thought you were just another Ultimate who was a stuck up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime looked back at Nagito, who looked at him with utter interest, eyes shining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not, quite the opposite, honestly,” Hajime added quickly (even though Nagito should know this), “whenever you spoke about how useless Reserve Course Students were, the look in your eyes never showed bad intent if that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. Why didn’t they speak? Why couldn’t Hajime speak more? Grasp another sentence, tell Nagito he wasn’t useless or trash...but he was stuck on Nagito’s words…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just really like you, you know?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No...Hajime</span>
  <em>
    <span> doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. He wished he did though...which way did he like him and why? The brunette hugged himself, the winter chill becoming colder with each passing second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to push…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I hate to push but,” Nagito was now avoiding looking at Hajime, his face entirely turned the other way, “I kind of just confessed to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That…!” Wow, Hajime was dense! Nagito really did mean it that way! The hell…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what the was,” the albino chuckled but the brunette didn’t have to look at him to see that he was utterly terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagito,” The talentless boy moved closer to the other, gingerly touching his shoulder to bring his gaze to him, “I...I really like you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was shaky, the fear of rejection rising up despite Nagito confessing first. After all, this could be a joke again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a joke, Hajime? You really do?” His eyes sparkled at him, the gleaming sparkle of hope in his greyish eyes. Hajime couldn’t bring himself to speak, he could only nod, gulping down the anxiety of this moment. Nagito let out a breathy laugh, his head thrown back as he leaned against the bench. His white hair flowed like silk with his movements. The brunette couldn’t take it, he couldn’t hide his burning face anywhere else…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head went against Nagito’s boney chest, which still moved as he tried to stop his laughter. Hajime’s ear heard the pounding of Nagito’s unsteady heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its pace didn’t stop until the white-haired boy calmed down, his laughter dying away. The boy above him run his nimble, skinny, pale fingers through Hajime’s hair as he hid his face below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was a surprise,” Nagito breathed out, his chest rising against Hajime’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ba-thump, ba-thump…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah...yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...are you doing, if I can ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just,” Hajime sighed, feeling content at the moment as he closed his eyes, “listening to your heartbeat.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>